Bienvenido Sammy
by Spngirl29
Summary: AU. John y Mary son pareja y tienen un hijo cada uno de parejas anteriores, Dean y Sam respectivamente. Se conocen y van creando una relación especial.


Mary corrió con el pequeño Sam en brazos hacia el coche. Abrió el automóvil y metió al pequeño en el asiento de atrás, atándolo con dificultad en su silla. Se montó la mujer rubia en el asiento del conductor y colocó las llaves en el contacto. Arrancó y se dirigió hacia la casa de John Winchester, el único que le podía ayudar ahora. Mientras conducía, llamó a John para indicarle que se dirigía para allí a toda prisa.

-¿John? Soy Mary. Me ha encontrado. -dijo apurada, mientras daba un gran frenazo, a lo que continúo un fuerte pitido debido a su fallo conduciendo. Este frenazo, hizo que el pequeño Sam se asustara y lloriqueara levemente. Su madre, que le había oído, se quitó, por un instante el teléfono móvil de la oreja y le sonrío por el espejo retrovisor.

-Ya está cariño, todo va a estar bien. -le dijo a su hijo en un dulce tono, que tranquilizó al pequeño. Volvió a colocarse el aparato en la oreja, pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando con la única persona que podía ayudarle, un camión arroyó el coche de la rubia, haciendo que esta muriera en el acto.

_"¿Mary? ¿Estás ahí?" _sonaba al otro lado del aparato. John, al ver que la mujer no le respondía y que solo se escuchaba al pequeño Sam llorando, supuso que algo no iba bien.

-Dean, nos vamos.-llamó John a su hijo pequeño Dean, de cinco años. El pequeño rubio corrió hacia su padre y le dió la mano, dispuesto a salir a la calle. Su padre sonrió y, tras atar a su hijo en su asiento, arrancó el coche a toda prisa, dirigiéndose a la casa de Mary. Y, tal como presentía John, a mitad de camino se encontró con un accidente de coche, que se correspondía con el de su pareja. Bajó del coche y corrió al lado del coche que estaba realmente destrozado. Sam, el hijo de su pareja, estaba asustado, y no dejaba de llamar a su madre. Cuando Sam vio John, alzo sus pequeños brazos, queriendo que lo cogiera. John no hizó esperar al pequeño y lo sacó con cuidado del destrozado automóvil. Antes de volver a su coche miró de nuevo a su ya fallecida Mary, lo que hizo que alguna lágrima se le escapara. Un leve tirón de sus vaqueros le hizo mirar hacia abajo.

-Papi, ¿estás bien? -preguntó un curioso Dean.

-Sí, papá está bien. -contestó John mientras revolvía el rubio cabello de su hijo, lo que hizo reír a éste último.

-¿Y quién es él?- dijo señalando a lo que su padre tenía en sus brazos.

-Él es Sam. Di hola Sam. -explicó John. El pequeño rubio miraba a Sam con mucha curiosidad. Por otro lado, el más pequeño de los dos, escondía su rostro en la chaqueta de John, el cual sonreía al verlos.

-Bueno chicos, vámonos. -cogió de la mano a Dean y metió a los dos pequeños en la parte trasera de su Impala. Una vez allí, los dos pequeños se miraban, sintiendo curiosidad uno por el otro.

-Papi, ¿nos podemos quedar a Sam? -preguntó un inocente Dean, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño desconocido que tenía a su lado. Esa pregunta hizo reír a su padre.

-¿Quieres que nos lo quedemos? -preguntó con un tono divertido el más mayor.

-¡Síííííííííííí! -exclamó el rubió. -Y yo lo cuidaré, y le daré de comer, y jugaré con él, y le dejaré mis juguetes. -dijo un contento Dean.

-¿Incluso al Señor Spark? -quisó saber John. Al rubió se le cambió cara, y frunció el ceño.

-Hmmmm...-dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando luego a Sam, que no decía nada, ya que tampoco sabía hablar. -Ese solo te lo dejaré si te portas bien.- advirtió el rubio, y John, al oírlo echó a reír. Los pequeños sonrieron.

Dean comenzó a explicarle a Sam los juguetes que tenía mientras que este le miraba atento. John, por su parte, sin soltar ningún instante el volante, cogió el móvil y buscó un contacto en el móvil. Sonrío al ver a los dos pequeños entretenidos por el espejo retrovisor. Una voz ronca contestó a su llamada.

-Estaré allí en unas horas. Voy con Dean y el hijo de Mary, Sam. Te explicaré cuando llegue. -dijo John y colgó. El viaje era algo largo, por lo que aceleró el motor de su Impala. Quería llegar lo antes posible y, sobre todo, quería poner a salvo a los dos pequeños, a su hijo Dean, y, al que desde ahora sería su hijo, Sam.

_"Ahora ellos son tu prioridad John"_


End file.
